Blood Prince, Twilight Princess
by Inner Dragon2007
Summary: He wanted to find his true father. He wanted to be free from his family’s grasp of the ancient ways. He wanted, most of all, to give light to his generation. But, unwillingly, he begins to find the one thing he's tried to avoid his whole life
1. Meeting

**This is actually a story for a friend of mine. i kept telling them that I already have too many stories I should REALLY be finishing before I added this new one...but then they kept saying please for the same aamount of time as my OC chara Chaos did. Oh well. They said that it would be a good crossover fanfic anyway. Oh, and this story has to do with an OC too.

* * *

**

Blood Prince

Prologue: Meeting

The boy's eyes wandered between these men and woman that got on their knees as his mother and him walked to the strange thing he assumed to be an altar. They all moved their hair to show him their neck: The ultimate form of submission, from what his mom had taught him. He quickly corrected his mind's train of thought. It wasn't just to him. There were other children alongside him. They were nervous about this new setting. But he showed no fear to this foreign place. And if he was not afraid, then there was nothing to fear, his friends convinced themselves. One of the smallest girls stopped out of fear of getting any closer to that altar.

The boy left his mother's side. He took the girl's hand and coaxed her until they were both also at the front of the altar.

The girl gave him an appreciative smile. She nodded and the boy left automatically, standing by his mother's side in a composed manner.

Then the man came. The boy could tell he was the leader. His appearance was rough with experience; his stance was that of a king. The man watched calmly as everyone, including the children, bowed and flashed their necks. However, he looked a little closer and found one person had not.

It was the boy next to Vivian, his current alpha female.

He looked into the boy's eyes. They were those of a wolf: defiant, relentless, with an untamed wild lingering in his gaze. They were the deepest set of gold that he had ever seen. Such beautiful, untamable wildness. "You do know I am the alpha, right child," Gabriel asked the russet haired boy.

The boy looked into Gabriel's coal black eyes. "I will not bow to you, My Alpha. I will, however, show you my respect as my equal."

Right there, Gabriel brimmed greatly with pleasure The boy had been born of the same sort of pride as a wolf. But he was much more composed and leader like than his late son, Rafe. The boy was no replacement by any means. But he felt something even stronger for this child than he had ever felt for his others. "What is your name, child," he asked the boy gently. Gabriel walked until he was in front of him, bending down to his height.

The boy doesn't answer him immediately. Instead he took the man's face into his hands, bringing his forehead to Gabriel's. He breathed in the man's scent deeply. It was earthy and very strong; appropriate for the leader. He felt the man do the same to him, though a little more surprised. This made the boy beyond proud; he managed to catch the alpha off guard. Not that he was too surprised: it had been years since a pup had used this greeting of equality toward the alpha. He pulled away and told the man "Isn't it you that's supposed to name us, father?"

The man couldn't hold it in any longer. The usual composed leader threw back his head and let a booming laugh escape. When he was done, he stared at the nameless boy before him, who had a smile across his face as well. Gabriel could tell that smile would grow from winning over the adults to much stronger. He looked the boy in the eye. "You are young, yet you already posses the ability to tame those around you." Gabriel stood to his feet and called to those around him. "He is Damian! Praise to the future generation!"

Damian watched the adults cheer and looked at his mom. A smile crossed his face once more. "Cover your ears. I want to tell them the news." No one had time to understand the warning. But the boy just looked toward the moon and made a mystifying sound: an equivalent of a young wolf's call to the world.

Many howls responded to the sound. The family he had just met covered their ears in surprise.

Gabiral smiled at this sound. Both dog and wolf were responding to him. Damian…one who would tame all….

He was destined for greatness.

* * *

**I'm having my friend help a little out with this story since I only saw the MOVIE of Blood and Chocolate. So don't be too surprised to find a mix between the book and the movie. As for the Twilight aspect...that'll be coming soon. Be patient.**


	2. Searching For Blood

**_Wow. People are ACTUALLY looking at this? And here I thought people weren't all that interested in werewolves. Looks like people are proving me wrong. One of my friend's just told me the 'Twilight Princess' part sounded a lot like a Legend of Zelda game, and for that, I'll apologize. But I was actually thinking about a certain character when I put that. Well, that's enough of my rambling for the day. You can just keep reading on._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Searching for Blood

**_Years Later_**

The German Shepherd barked to the young man louder, snapping him out of his memories. He stared at the dog for a moment and bent down to its height. As he ran his fingers through its fur, he smiled in apology. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about a few things. Can you tell me what you said again?"

The dog grunted its message again, this time more slowly.

So his friends wanted him to go to the rooftop of his place. He nodded. "I'll be there right away. Thank you for the message."

When the dog went on his way, the young man was already leaving his spot, running soundlessly out of the forest…

* * *

"3…2…1" Right at the last group count, the two teenagers watched their russet-haired friend jump up from a neighboring roof to join them.

"Hey Damian, you know you're late right?"

"Oh no, he's actually earlier than usual."

Damian scowled at the two. "You didn't have to wait for me. You could've gone inside with Julie instead of waiting in the cold, Nathan."

His blonde male friend only smiled. He motioned both him and Julie, the young redhead female, closer to the edge. All three of them saw an interesting party going on. "We're now the official age of adulthood among our family. Going to the party shouldn't be anything too bad."  
"What adults are you talking about," Damian asked, cracking a sarcastic smile "all I see is two 16-year-old boys and a girl who barely 15 yet."  
"Aren't you the next alpha male to come after Gabriel? Then we don't have any problems."

"It isn't completely decided yet. Everyone is stuck between the choice of you or me." Damian frowned. "Aside from that, where's Lucas? He was supposed to be here before us."

"Two answers to both. First, I don't plan on being the alpha one bit-"

"Neither do I."

Nathan sighed. "I know you don't want to do it, but…Gabriel's your farther. He favors you over all of us." He saw his friend's jaw tighten in defiance. "It's better you than one of the Four."

Even Damian couldn't argue with that logic. The Four may be older than him by a go couple of years…but they lacked the seriousness and maturity to actually take serious lead of the pack.

"_Why aren't one of them taking over for you?" A young Damian asked, watching his half-brothers' antics from a hill._

_Gabriel was sitting calmly nearby. Though it was not the alpha's job to constantly look after any of the pups, he felt compelled to keep a very close eye on Damian. He turned his head to his observing pup, barely able to contain a smile. "Damian, come here," he had told the child, patting his lap. He laughed at him in good humor, watching the little boy firmly shake his head 'no'. He knew Damian hated being treated as a young boy...though he was only 6. Gabriel finally just grabbed him and placed the boy on his lap. "They were not born to take anything seriously. I couldn't have any of them take lead."_

"_What about Victor?"_

"_He lives for battle. An Alpha must live to serve their family." Gabriel could see a type of understanding slowly crossing the youth's face. "Remember that always: An alpha lives for his family's protection."_

_All Damian did was nod and continue to watch his immature half-brothers, on the protective lap of his father…_

"YO! EARTH TO DAMIAN!!" Nathan sighed once he finally managed to get the young alpha-to-be's attention. "As I was saying before you spaced out, Lu's stuck with his mom and can't go out tonight."

Figured that happened. Damian had a feeling one of his half-brothers told on his shy friend, but right now, there was nothing he could do about it…but, on the off chance that he did become alpha, he would make sure to deal with them PERSONALLY. Damian caught his thoughts and groaned. "Look at me; I already sound like some leader."

"Maybe it's just Alpha Gabriel's lessons rubbing off on you." Julie found herself laughing a bit at Damian's confused expression. "What, you forgot that we WALKED into the party?"

"Actually…yeah."

Julie shook her head. "You haven't changed one bit." The two were quiet as an old bartender gave them both some drinks. Julie found herself shaking in laughter as Damian prevented her from grabbing the drink, giving it a good sniff over, just to make sure that no one put anything in the two Pepsis. "This is reminding me of when we were kids. Remember? You managed to get my stiff legs to move forward toward the altar. And look at you now. You're so close to being an alpha male." She paused a moment. "You're going to be a great leader."

Damian turned his attention only slightly to her. She had grown into a remarkable beauty ever since they were kids. Her red hair, light brown eyes, and petite body were enough to make guys his age turn their heads in interest…it was becoming a full time job just to drive them away. Sure it was his father's job to keep all the younger, 'excitable' males in line, but Damian wasn't going to take chances. Especially not with those-

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat coughs up!"

Damian glared to his side. Speaking of the devils, they were standing right before him. The Four. From what his father had told him, there had been five of them before, but one got killed by human hands. He had never been fond of them in any sort of way but…His glare moved to a dark haired male with the smile of a snake. The one he hated the most was their current leader, Victor, one of his half-brothers. He had been giving the young alpha a hard time since he was a child.

"Hey there little brother, how have you been?" the older male asked in mock care.

The answer he received was a glare from Damian, who moved closer to Julie. The young man didn't trust Victor. Especially not around Julie. Pack members weren't supposed to mate with any half siblings they would have. But Damian had to, on several occasion, drive the Four away from his friend.

Victor smirked at his usually silent brother. "I got a gift for you, Little Brother." He took out a brown bag and threw whatever that was in it to his feet. The four men laughed as the stunned alpha looked at the 'surprise' on the floor. "So what do you think? Perfect for the leader to be!"

Damian didn't even glance up at him. "You guys are sick," He told them calmly, looking at the heart on the floor. All he could hope was that it belong to an animal. That thought suddenly triggered something. "You aren't supposed to hunt without the alpha's consent. Father will be angry at you. You can't go around doing what you want just because you want to. You have to think about the family," Damian added seriously.

It all happened so fast. One second, someone had lunged forward and grasped his neck in a death grip. Next he had thrown the person off him and slashed at his side. After he saw a black wolf snarling angrily at the group of men, along with some other wolves as well. And now he was running with Julie and Nathan, out of the party. Such small flashes…with such deep meaning. Damian could still hear the angry words that Victor had shouted at him.

"_Don't be cocky, ya scrawny mutt!! You're lucky enough that Pops decided to keep you!!"_ All the young man could do was sigh and continue to follow his friends, under the darkness of the night…

"Damian, can I come in?"

The young man was quick to stuff his notebook under his bed. "Yeah." He watched his mother walk in, and gently close the door behind her.

She looked at Nathan and Julie.

"I'll see you guys later."

Nathan hesitated a moment, but followed behind Julie as she went ahead of him. He gave Damian a smile before going off.

Once the two were gone, Damian felt his mother sit next to him and absentmindedly begin play with his hair. It had changed a bit from when he was a child; there were now hints of his mother's golden hair mixing in. For a while Damian allowed himself to show a sense of security. But the thought of the party got him to sit up. "Mom…what happened when I left?"

Vivian could see the seriousness in her son's eyes. It was the same look that…she quickly pushed back the memory of him. "Gabriel was very upset with all your half-brothers. He stopped the party and had a very stern word with them."  
"Where is father now?"

"I think he's downstairs." Vivian watched her son get up and begin to walk away. "Damian…don't be to hard on him. He did it to protect you."

The young man couldn't bring himself to answer her, so he just went downstairs. Just as she had told him, Gabriel was sitting calmly at the table, drinking some black coffee. The boy made slow approaches.

"You don't need to be tense." The man looked at the boy and smiled warmly. It was hard to believe the angry wolf that had struck down all 4 men at the party was the man who now stood before him. But then again, many of his family members had told him before that he had a way of bringing out the softer side of the alpha. "So what is it you need?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm going out for a little, so you don't worry."

Gabrial paused hesitantly……he sighed quietly and walked up to the young boy. He placed his forehead on his and intook the scent of his som. "Don't let anyone catch you," He told the boy, knowing all too well how much Damian acted in the same manner as Vivian.

"You think any can?..."

Damian ran nimbly through the forest. He didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to give in to his sole desire. The only thing that he ever really craved deeply; the only thing he was truly guilty for. He took off his shirt, revealing a body that was built for speed, and lined with lean muscles. He found a nearby hill. His speed increased, a moment's truth revealing itself in the process. No human could move at the speed: no human could move with that grace. But those would be small words to describe the young man as he jumped high in the air. He felt that tingly sensation he had grown to cherish, along with an eerie silver glow cloaked his body…and by the time he landed on the ground, there was no human in sight. Only a wolf, who stood there for a moment's time, was now in the spot that Damian. Three wild dogs approached him and did a certain tip of their head that deeply resembled a bow. The old grizzly one of the group stepped forward. "If you are here today, Master Damian, then you wish to visit more of those areas, I presume," It asked him in the manner of a servant.

For a moment, Damian paused once more. He loved to take in the surroundings as a wolf…or somewhat wolf anyway. It was as though life becomes as clear as crystal; there were no complications. And whenever he was like this, it made it all the more fun to sneak around the city area of Romania. "Yes Jives, I would like that." Damian quickly noticed that the old dog was looking at him strangely. "What wrong?"

It didn't answer immediately, taking in the sight of the loup-garoux child. From what it could tell, he had grown even more inches than last week, and would most likely continue to do so the more he experience. His fur was well cared for with an odd color blend going on. While most of his body was coated light russet, his paws and chest were pure white and from his muzzle to the middle of his face, a blonde path was made that spreaded a bit to Damian's back. The child was an unusual loup-garoux by appearance; and his personality was something else too. Neither bothered Jives though. He simply took his place behind the young male and allowed him to lead toward the strange building. It has been deserted for a few years now…but Jives knew the significance it had on Damian. It was a difficult area to penetrate; alarms and cameras hung on every corner. But Damian had been here on numerous occasions; nothing was a secret to him. He led all three dogs swiftly through each room. Then they finally reached the place. It was a balcony that overlooked the whole city. The view was beautiful; Damian sometimes found himself thinking how he would like to take his future partner to the abandoned building…just as his father had done with Vivian. He walked toward the edge of it and inhaled deeply. His father's smell lingered here; a sweet foreign smell, from a far away country. Sounds different from how he described Gabriel's scent, right? It's because he was smelling the scent of his REAL, biological father. The dogs watched their friend continue to sniff the balcony. Finally, one of them gathered enough guts to ask, "How long have you know that Gabriel wasn't your father?"

"He is my father. We're just not related to each other." Even as he said this Damian sighed and looked to the sky. "…I've known since I first met him."

"Your mother told you?"

"She doesn't know that I know about my blood father." Damian turned to his canine friends. "You're going to help me leave right?"

It was Jives who spoke this time. "Are you sure you want to do this? There might have been a reason to why you're other father left you."  
Damian glared swords at the old dog. "He didn't abandon me." Ever nerve inside the loup-garoux this. The man's scent was too sweet; too kind and filled with love. There was no way he had been abandoned him or his mother. Something felt wrong. "I have to see him. Please Jives."  
The old dog stood stunned. This had been the first time Damian had ever seemed so determined about anything. He looked at his two sons, who stared back at him. They too felt the bonded love the boy had for his unknown father. He was in no position to deprive the boy of that call…

So that night, Damian was on a boat, heading somewhat in the direction of his new destination. For half of the way there, he would have to get off the boat and swim there. It would be his most life-changing journey, and most likely the hardest. But there was one person there he could rely on; he would listen to his words. And, even though he never met him, Damian hoped that his blood father would be waiting for him as well…

* * *

**_I didn't really intend on adding another chapter , but, I get the feeling people will probably get more curious with a longer chapter this time. Anyone who's really wanting to read this, you can all help me out with your opinions and thoughts of how the next chapters could go._**


End file.
